Opposits Attract
by Stormie Night
Summary: Harry faces his destiny and lives. HD AU


**Opposites Attract**

Once upon a time there was a young man. This young man had a great destiny. He was to get rid of an evil that was plaguing the land. He was just an ordinary boy in his opinion. Many tried to keep his destiny and the tools that would help him from him. They thought they were helping the boy. Such good intentions have drastically changed the final outcome of the battle which was at hand. This boy who would have defeated the evil easily if not tampered with now faces great suffering and defeat.

From ancient times people have tried to affect prophesy with lesser degrees of success. They should have learned by now if you tamper with fate you get burned. Dumbledor has yet to learn this lesson and Harry will pay the consequences. Dumbledor tried to mold and make Harry his weapon. Unfortunately this made Harry rebel and in his rebelling he does not want to accept reality. He feels used and that he will be thrown away after he is broken but served his purpose. Harry fights his destiny; he wants the evil gone but in doing so feels that he will be lost. He looks for alternatives and gets lost along the way. No one has told his how to destroy the evil, only that he must. Without the tools he needs he gets fed up. Everyone looks at him likes he's glass yet expects him to do what they can't.

One night he gets an idea. Why perpetuate the suffering and pressure on him when he could just go and get it over with. Then he could disappear and be broken alone without the world watching. He packed up his possessions because he knew he would live and seeks out the evil of Voldermort. None have told him where he is and claim they don't know. He does not believe them. He feels he has resources they know not. Seeking out the boy who is his opponent and opposite, the light of his dark he asks.

Draco his rival is crumbling like himself with unbelievable expectations and duties placed on him. Seeing that Harry can finish off the evil and get rid of his expectations he doesn't want he leads him to the evil, wanting it vanquished and its hold over his gone. Draco believes Harry is foolish but knows this must end quickly. Harry acts and uses the power that Voldermort knows not. Voldermort gave up his muggle roots where Harry basks in his as an escape. Using a muggle weapon and power he attacks with a gun. Killing the body he then destroys the soul pieces with acid. The last piece, Harry, takes a poison. Draco had thought of killing himself many times but never acted. Not accepting that Harry can die and leave Draco alone, Draco heals him. Taking the unconscious body Draco runs away with him. Many would call it kidnapping but the unconscious boy would not. Harry would call it rescuing. If he lived Harry planned to escape to the muggle world. There he was nobody. Even though his aura shown brightly and muggles were attracted to him, they did not know who he was or his history.

Draco had a safe house as a fall back. He spoke against muggles so no one would look for him there. He knew Harry was his opposite and they could not exist without the other. They were halves of a whole. They sought each other in a crowd without realizing why. Fighting for years they learned to appreciate the other's opinion because it balanced them out.

Slowly Harry regained consciousness. He was surprised he was alive even though he felt he would not die when taking the poison. Knowing Draco saved him made everything fall into place, both being broken they were the key to healing each other. As fast as they became enemies they became best friends.

In the Muggle world where they were nobody, they thrived never looking back. Creating the life they always wanted yet were never allowed to have. They were normal and happy, having friends they could trust and who liked them for themselves. Wizards searched for them after they realized what happened and friends worried but they were never heard of again. It was for the best because they were never truly understood there.

They Lived Happily Ever After

The End


End file.
